<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Awards evening by milkytheholy1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24405331">Awards evening</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkytheholy1/pseuds/milkytheholy1'>milkytheholy1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety, Awards, Comedy, Embarrassment, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:47:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24405331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkytheholy1/pseuds/milkytheholy1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The bots receive a letter inviting them to city hall, Bumblebee gets nervous around the reader and refuses to go.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Autobots &amp; Bumblebee (Transformers), Bumblebee/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Awards evening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>IDK I’ve been watching a lot of transformers animated recently and this idea just came into my head.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A letter arrived threw the mail to the plant, AKA the base of the city’s heroes, as you walked onto the property a small girl with bright red hair came running up to you smiling widely “(Y/N) where have you been!” you chuckled under your breath “Haha why?”</p><p>“The bots have been driving me wild with this stupid letter”</p><p>“Letter?”</p><p>“Yeah, it came in the mail today, with the way they were acting you’d never thought they’ve seen a letter before” Sari mocked, you carried on walking inside with the red-head by your side. When you made it to the common area you saw the bots circled around a table staring at the letter as though it would explode any minute.</p><p>“Gee, what’s got you guys so spooked” you joked, the bots jumped out of their skin- er metal? Especially Bumblebee who screamed like a girl. Optimus glanced at the letter then to you “You apparently” Sari walked up to Bumblebee patting his leg “You weren’t scared of two human girls were you?” she smirked, he jumped up instantly at that hands-on-hips “What! Scared, you call that being scared? Pffft I wasn’t scared”</p><p>“What were you then?” asked Bulkhead Bumblebee stuttered “I-I-I was simply startled”</p><p>“Isn’t that the same as being scared?” inquired Prowl, Bumblebee gave him a glare and folded his arms “No it’s not”</p><p>“Are you finished here?” Ratchet moaned, noticeably bored, you walked up towards the table and saw the human-sized letter “What’s it about?” Prime shrugged his shoulders “You haven’t read it yet?” you questioned to which you received a sympathetic smile. Your eyes widened as you read the letter “Oooohh what is it? Is it exciting?” Sari bugged, you glared at her to stop but even you couldn’t contain your excitement.</p><p>“You’ve been invited for dinner at City Hall for all the heroic work you’ve done for the city, it says something about getting an award”</p><p>“AN AWARD!” both Bumblebee and Sari belted in unison, Optimus looked almost impressed “That’s very kind but I’m afraid we’ll have to decline their offer” Bumblebee and Sari halted their cheers and turned to Prime “Wha- you can’t do that” Sari said as she started to cry causing her to look like a sad puppy. Prime didn’t even flinch “Well it’s not like we can go to the dinner we don’t eat human food do I need to remind you” Ratchet stated, you looked up at him “Why can’t you guys just show up for the awards then?” Bulkhead looked at you with his helm titled “You can do that?”</p><p>“Yeah, besides the dinner is usually before the awards so it’s not like you’ll miss anything” Bumblebee looked towards Optimus as he begged repeatedly to go Sari doing the same. After a few minutes, Optimus sighed and agreed the team could go much to Ratchet’s disappointment.</p><p>“Oh but one thing, the letter says it’s formal dress” you added Sari immediately stood still face in a frown “What do you mean formal dress, formal dress is the worst” Bumblebee spoke up “Yeah formal dress is the worst” he then whispered to Bulkhead “What’s formal dress” his answer was a shrug.</p><p>Later that evening</p><p>“Uh I hate formal dress” Sari tugged at the collar of her orange ballgown “I know you’ve said it at least 5 times already” you spoke sarcastically. The taxi pulled up to the plant so you could check if the Autobots were ready or remotely close to being ready, your heals clicked against the cold cement floor as you turned the corner into the common room where Prowl was adjusting Bulkheads bowtie. A problem early on was that the bots couldn’t wear anything slightly formal so you had the idea of them all wearing stick-on bowties it seemed to do the trick. Sari strolled up to Bulkhead and leaned on his foot her arms resting behind her head “Looking good Bulk” he smiled “You too Sari, oh and you (Y/N)”</p><p>“Thanks, Bulkhead” you smirked. Finally, the other bots arrived and were ready to go “Hang on, where’s Bumblebee?” you asked. Prime turned around as though he was expecting him to be there “He was right behind us a minute ago” you sighed “I’ll go look for him you guys head to the event I’m sure we won’t be long” with that they transformed and rolled out.</p><p>You walked around the plant with slight urgency, you could hear footsteps coming from Bee’s room as well as a glimpse of light you made your way down the hall and to his room. When you arrived Bee was pacing back and forth rambling to himself “There you are” you rejoiced Bumblebee, for the second time that day, jumped a mile “(Y/N) I-”</p><p>“- let me guess you were startled not scared” you laughed, you got closer to him and pulled on his arm towards the door “C'mon the guys just left and if we leave now we can get there during the boring host speech” Bumblebee gently pulled back slowing your progress to the door you turned around curiosity in your eyes “What are you doing we need to go”. Bumblebee sighed “ I don’t think I can go” you were shocked “What do you mean, you were so excited about going earlier” he looked down then to you “I know but I changed my mind, I can take you down if you want since your all dressed up it would be a shame for people to not see you” Bee’s faceplate glowed red with embarrassment as did your cheeks.</p><p>You gulped “I-I-I- thank you, you look handsome with that bowtie” he blushed way more. You smiled and gently grasped his servo “ You wanna tell me why you suddenly decided you’re not going” he too gulped “I walked into that room and I saw you all dressed up and you looked absolutely beautiful and I couldn’t stand in the same room as you without becoming some nervous wreck. So I did something I was good at; I ran.”</p><p>You mentally awwed in your head “Bee I become a nervous wreck around you, you’re so cool and fast and fun how could I not be nervous around you all the time.”</p><p>“Really?” he asked suddenly gaining his confidence back, you giggled and nodded “ Now we can start heading towards City Hall we can still make it before they hand out the awards” Bumblebee smiled “I can get us there real fast so chill”</p><p>“Oh I forgot, can you kneel down really quick” you asked he knelt down on one knee leaning close to your face “Thank you for the compliments” you placed your hands on each side of his helm and kissed his cheek, Bumblebee’s optics felt like they rolled into the back of his head.</p><p>As you stepped away walking to the door the small yellow bot joined behind you smirking to himself, although you could feel his eyes in the back of your head, he whistled “So I’m cool?”</p><p>“OMG seriously” you boomed Bee burst out laughing, he sped around you to gloat “ And I believe you said I looked handsome too”</p><p>“Bee seriously stop” you fumed now halfway down the corridor, “I think I heard you say I was fun too”</p><p>“BUMBLEBEE!!!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>